


Cat and Mouse

by erasedjanna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erasedjanna/pseuds/erasedjanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius is tired of playing cat and mouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Harry Potter fic ever with the pairing I love so much. And since English is not my first language, I apologize for any mistakes. Thank you!

Cat and mouse game, that’s what they play though Scorpius is sure that Albus hasn’t realized it yet. But he has and he thinks himself as a cat that wanders around the halls, keeping close to the mouse like always, keeping his claws hidden. Something has changed though, the tension between the two best friends has thickened and the looks, which glowed friendly warmth before, have changed into secret, gloomy glances which they exchange in the Great Hall.

Scorpius is the one whose look teases the most, makes dark haired Albus puzzled and his green eyes quickly turn away from him but sometimes he, who Scorpius thinks as a mouse, surprises. Sometimes Albus says something that stuns Scorpius’ quick-wittedness completely. At these moments the tension could be cut with a knife, and as the blonde boy finds his tongue, it just thickens. Scorpius whispers back with tease in his voice, and paints the other boy’s cheeks with red, waiting for him to respond. Scorpius always waits and wishes for that but it never happens, the brunet ignores his words, turning their thoughts elsewhere.

And Scorpius doesn’t like that. He doesn’t want to hide his claws anymore, he wants to use them. And in his full frustration he fulfills his desire. In an empty hallway he reaches Albus and grabs his robe’s sleeve, scaring him. The green eyes look into the grey ones for a second before the brunet starts to yell at his friend but Scorpius seems not to be listening. He pushes the smaller boy into an empty classroom and presses him against the wall, muting him with his lips. There’s no resistance in the air but rather longing and craving which still glows in their eyes in the Slytherin dormitory in the evening.


End file.
